dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoe Drake
Zoe Drake = Zoe Drake (Tatsuno Malm) is one of the three main heroes in Dinosaur King, being one of Max Taylor's best friends along with Rex Owen. She is voiced by in the Japanese version, and by in the English dub. Character Design Her appearance differs from the arcade and DS Game to the anime. In the anime, she wears a bare-midriff, short sleeved, black shirt with an unbuttoned, yellow-and-red vest over it. She also wears shorts that match the color of her vest, with thigh-length, black socks and green-and-yellow sneakers. She wears a green choker and a dinosaur-tooth necklace, as well as green wristbands. She wears her hair in pigtails, and her sunglasses double up as a camera. Other single-episode outfits include a green swimsuit with pink trim, a pink ninja suit, and a Christmas outfit (more seen in the Gallery). In the arcade and DS Game, she wears a black tank top covered by a yellow-and-red vest, which is buttoned. Also, the vest's sleeves are longer in comparison to its anime counterpart; the tank top is also shorter than the anime's shirt. Although she retains her green choker, she does not wear a dinosaur-tooth necklace. Name The name Zoe means "life" in Greek, while drakes can be used to refer to dragons. In her Japanese name, her family name, Tatsuno (竜野) contains the words for dragon (竜) and field (野). Malm (マルム) is derived from the name for Upper Jurassic series of rock formations"名前の由来は恐竜の竜の字から竜野（たつの）と中生代ジュラ紀後期の名称、マルムから。", Source. Personality She is a caring person, although she can be scary and a bit bossy. She is pretty happy-go-lucky, and has a sort of rivalry with Ursula, whom she has a tendency to call "the old lady"Dinosaur King episode 1 on. That comment is known to annoy Ursula to a great extent, as she can hear them wherever she is. Zoe also bosses the boys around whenever Max's mother is not presentDinosaur King episode 6, especially after they make a mess and don't clean up. Rex has a crush on Zoe, but it is unknown whether or not Zoe returns those feelings, as she only seemed to like famous stars in the original series. She is also pretty tough, because she pushes Rex pretty hardDinosaur King episode 6 and smacks Jim so hard, he flies into the airPterosaur Legends episode 8. By now, she also begins to show interest in the boys, trying to persuade Max that a little kiss is nothing as she leans in to kiss him, and later shows irritability when the two boys had a crush on Zahrah. In the arcade game, Zoe is more independent, although she still worries over Max and Rex like an older sister. She is noted to say more mature words, and speaks like an adult. She has a strong personality and states her views. Zoe is also lively and cheery. Dinosaur She owns a Parasaurolophus named Paris. Paris often mimics Zoe's behaviour and occasionally bosses Ace and Chomp around, similar to Zoe's bossing Max and Rex. However, the D-Team would have lost many battles without her. Paris is also shown to be playmates with Chomp, because they're herbivores from the Cretaceous Period. In the arcade games, Zoe like the other D-Team members can use all the elements from the dinosaurs, but will occasionally use Grass and Lightning (only to destroy the Alpha Base Fortress) type dinosaurs. Statistics TCG Lores :(DKCG) You gain 1 Life Point. Then, search your deck for a Move and put it into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) :(DKTB) You can choose 1 of your level 5 or lower Dinosaurs. It has 1 less life during its next battle this turn. Search your deck for a Move or a "Paris" and put it into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) You can include "Paris" in your deck only if you are using this Character. :(DKAA) Choose 1 of your Grass Dinosaurs. It gains +700 Power the next time it battles this turn. Then, search your deck for a "Paris" and put it into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) You can include "Paris" in your deck only if you are using this Character. :(DKBD) The next time one of your Dinosaurs battles this turn, if it loses, put it into your hand instead of your discard pile. Search your deck for a Grass Super Move and put it into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) You can include "Paris" in your deck only if you are using this Character. :(DKDS) Choose 1 Move and 1 Dinosaur in your discard pile and put them into your hand. You can include "Paris" in your deck only if you are using this Character. :(DKTA) Search your deck for 1 "Paris (Battle Mode)," 1 "Paris (Dinotector)," or both and put them into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) You can include "Paris" in your deck only if you are using this Character. Trivia *She is the only character, alongside Ursula, to have a clearly different outfit in the anime than in the DS and arcade games. *She ranked 71st with 12 votes in Group 5 of the Official Anime Saimoe Tournament 2009. *She ranked 48th in the Dinosaur King Ranker. *Zoe's arcade and DS game outfit resembles that of Runo Misaki's from Bakugan Battle Brawlers. * Zoe's hairstyle is the most common type of style seen in a few anime involving characters with a domestic nature. This is hairstyle is most notably seen in Shugo Chara when Amu Hinamori transforms with guardian character, Su. Reference |-|Story = Anime ''Dinosaur King'' Zoe first appears the morning after Max sees the meteor, complaining about how he woke her up so early. When they arrive at the area where the meteor crashed, she picks up the Grass stone, causing her to become the wielder of Grass Dinosaurs. When Terry and the A-Team arrive to capture Chomp, Zoe and Rex witness Max fend them off by summoning Chomp. When the A-Team reveals themselves, Zoe calls Ursula an old lady, much to the older woman's annoyance. The next day, the D-Team go to the D-Lab, where Zoe's sister, Reese, has developed gadgets to summon their dinosaurs. Dr. Owen then reveals that he found two dinosaur cards at a dig site over in Alberta, Canada; a Grass Parasaurolophus card and a Wind Carnotaurus card. With those two dinosaur cards came two Move Cards, one for each dinosaur. ''Dinosaur King: Mesozoic Meltdown'' When Rex, his parents, and the Alpha Gang have to leave for the future, she and Max have a heartfelt farewell with him. When she asks him if he can travel back and visit, he sadly replies that it wouldn't be possible; the Backlander's engines were completely shot, and the Spectral Space Pirates' ship only had enough energy for the return home. Crestfallen, Max and Zoe ask him to take good care of their dinosaurs, and as the future group departs, they stand at the forefront, waving goodbye until they disappear. Quotes * "That old lady was weird." (Dinosaur King episode 1) * "Dino Slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!" (earlier English summoning speech) * "Dino Slash! Spring up, Parasaurolophus!" (later English summoning speech) * (to Gavro) "Hey, big guy with the wings, leave Sophia alone! Do you hear me?" * (to Foolscap) "We have news for you. We don't know what a Spectral Space Pirate is!" * "Ikeyo! Parasaurolophus!" (Go, Parasaurolophus!; Japanese summoning speech) * (picking Chomp up and putting him in her arms) "That's not nice. You know, you're acting almost as immature as your owners are." * "Look! It's the old lady." Manga Zoe's character is completely missing from the manga adaptation, having been added to the franchise first as an anime-only character, then being introduced to the arcade version. DS Game Although Zoe is unplayable in the DS Game, she does appear as a character. At one point, the Alpha Gang steal random items from her (Seth takes her toothbrush). She was also taken hostage by Dr. Z and the rest of the Alpha Gang, and the boys had to save her. |-|Gallery = Anime chr_m_003.jpg Zoe pose.png Zoe summon1.gif|Zoe activating a Move Card in Series 1 (click to animate) Zoe Drake summon1.png|Summoning Paris Zoe summon2.gif|Zoe activating a Move Card in Mesozoic Meltdown (click to animate) Kodai-ouja-kyouryuu-king-2.jpg|At Max's house 312762.jpg|In the jungles of Bali in Dance Evolution Bth Dinosaur King Zoe Drake omga9ge zpsd0b03186.png Tumblr nke831GtSF1tq29ano1 1280.png|The D-Team and Dr. Z Screen shot 2011-04-04 at 7.24.05 PM.png|Zoe and Rex with their Stones Mrs.Taylor season1ending2.png|Reuniting with her parents as the Backlander leaves 323198.jpg|On call with Spectre Tumblr nkav93ApE01tq29ano1 1280.png|Reuniting with parents before the Backlander leaves (again) Zoe in Green Bikini.png|Beach outfit in Maui Owie! Zoe soccer.jpg|Zoe being a goalie in soccer in Rhino or Dino? Meena Zoe swap.png|Zoe and Meena swap outfits in Battle Royale! Zoe_Drake5.jpg|Zoe's ninja attire in Ninja Nightmare! Zoe hair down.png|Zoe with her hair down in Vaccination Vacation Dinosaur King Zoe Drake-Christmas Outfit.png|Holiday costume in Santa Saurus! D-Team PotC Persia disguises.png|Zoe's disguise in Princess of the City D-Team_Zoe_Paris_Reese.jpg|Zoe, Paris, and Reese in the first Japanese opening DK_DVD_4.jpg|DVD 4 8860-1264872863.jpg|Zoe on the Episode selection menu Arcade D-Team Zoe Drake card.jpg|Zoe's Japanese arcade game card Maiasaura card.jpg|Zoe with her hair down in a Special Edition card TW Zoe.jpg|Zoe in the Taiwanese game Zoe.png|Zoe drake in arcade game malm.jpg|Zoe's arcade promo card TCG Cards Dinoking base145.JPG|Zoe Drake TCG Card (DKCG) Zoe_Drake_TCG_card.jpg|Zoe Drake TCG Card (DKTB) Zoe Drake DKAA.png|Zoe Drake TCG Card (DKAA) Zoe Drake DKBD.JPG|Zoe Drake TCG Card (DKBD) DKDS-072b.jpg|Zoe Drake TCG Card (DKDS) Zoe-drake.jpg|Zoe Drake TCG Card (DKTA) Navigation Category:Characters Category:D-Team Category:Female Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG